Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (born Louis Troy Austin, December 24, 1991) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan. He is the oldest member of the group. From 2017-2018, Louis was signed as a solo artist to Syco and Epic Records. In 2019, he transitioned to Arista Records. Louis released his debut solo single, Just Hold On, on December 10, 2016. His debut album "Walls" was released on 31 January, 2020. Early Life Louis was born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England to Troy Austin and Johannah Deakin. His parents split when Louis was just ten days old. When Johannah remarried, Louis took on his stepdad Mark Tomlinson's nameMums of One Direction stars reveal how the boys have grown into music sensations. Daily Record. April 16, 2012.. Louis has five younger half-sisters and a younger half-brother by his mother: Charlotte (Lottie), Félicité (Fizzy), twins Daisy and Phoebe, and twins Doris and Ernest. He has one younger half-sister, Georgia, by his father. Mark and Johannah divorced in 2011. Johannah then remarried to Daniel Deakin in 2014. Johannah passed away in 2016 after a long and strong battle with leukaemia. His sister, Filicite Tomlinson, often known as Fizzy also passed away a few years after her mothers death due to drug overdose. Louis was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school, and previously a pupil at The Hayfield School. While he was a student at Hall Cross, Louis starred in several Scholastic musical productions at this school, including Grease, which sparked his interest in performing. Musical Career Early Beginnings Louis appeared as an extra in the 2006 film If I Had You. His mother worked as a chaperone on UK TV show Fat Friends, which James Corden also worked onJames Corden. Corden has spoken about spending time between takes playing football with Louis, as he was one of the only kids on set. On March 26, 2010, when he was 18 years old, Louis auditioned for The X Factor with "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. It was his third time auditioning for the reality talent show, and his first time proceeding to the televised judges stage (contestants are first required to audition for producers in order to perform for the celebrity judges). Louis received three out of three "yes"s from the judges, and qualified to the next round. He revealed in One Direction's 2013 concert film ''This Is Us'' that he was not happy with his audition and felt it was "terrible". He also revealed he had hoped he would be put into a group, as he did not think he was a strong enough soloist. At bootcamp, Louis sang Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love" before being eliminated as a solo artist, but ultimately allowed to continue after being placed into One Direction. Louis's mother took the first ever photo of One Direction as a formed group, on July 23, 2010. One Direction placed third in the overall competition, signed a recording contract with Simon Cowell's Syco Music soon after, and released five best-selling albums between 2011 and 2015. Solo Career 2015 In April 2015, Louis started his own record label, an imprint of Simon Cowell's Syco labelLouis starting his own record label. Throughout the following year, Louis built up the profile of an pop-punk girl band (now disbanded), and cross-promoted English independent group High Tyde. In late 2015, Louis served as a guest judge for Simon Cowell on The X Factor (UK). 2016 On 10 December 2016, Louis released Just Hold On, a collaboration with American DJ/dance producer Steve Aoki. The track doubled as a tribute to Louis's mother, Johannah Deakin, who passed away after a battle with cancer three days prior to release. Just Hold On reached #1 on iTunes in 40 countries and debuted at #2 on the UK Singles Chart. Also in 2016, Louis parted ways with former management group Modest Management, signing with James Grant Group until May 2018. Louis again starred as a guest judge for Simon Cowell, this time on America's Got Talent. Louis and Liam lent their voices to a Family Guy episode cameo, which aired in May 2016. Louis competed against Niall in Soccer Aid 2016's charity match. 2017 In January 2017, Louis won his first solo bpi Award, as "Just Hold On" had gone silverbpi award. On 21 July 2017, Louis released his debut solo single "Back To You", featuring pop singer Bebe Rexha, and produced by Digital Farm Animals. The song reached the top 10 in the United Kingdom and was a top 30 single worldwide. Louis released two more singles "Just Like You" and "Miss You" to moderate success. At the 2017 MTV EMAs, Louis won Best UK/Ireland Act. He began to working on a debut album, which he told media will document his life from mid 2015 onward. In June 2017, it was initially reported Louis had signed a solo record deal with RCA Records, however the following month, it was confirmed he had signed with Epic Records instead. He remains signed to Syco Music in the United Kingdom. Louis was one of the featured vocalists on the Artists for Grenfell 2017 charity single "Bridge Over Troubled Water", along with Liam. Throughout the year, Louis was the cover star for The Observer magazine and contributed photoshoots/interviews for Noisey and HighSnobiety. 2018 Louis won Best Solo Breakout at the 2018 iHeartRadio Awards. In July 2018, The X Factor (UK) announced Louis would serve as a judge for the series fifteenth seasonXF 2018 confirmation tweet. He would go on to win the series, with his contestant Dalton Harris. 2019 In February 2019, Louis transitioned from Epic Records to Arista Records. He remains signed to Syco RecordsLouis Tomlinson Signs With Arista (EXCLUSIVE). A single titled "Two Of Us" was released on 7 March 2019. Six days later, Louis's 18 year old sister Felicite passed away after suffering a cardiac arrest from a drug overdose. After taking a short hiatus, Louis continued promoting Two of Us, releasing two music videos, one featuring an elderly man completing items on his bucket list, and another featuring the song performed live on piano. In September 2019, Louis released a single titled "Kill My Mind" and performed at the Coca Cola Music Experience festival in Madrid. As Louis began to prepare for his album released, two more singles titled "We Made It" and "Don't Let It Break Your Heart" were premiered in October and November respectively. 2020 Louis's debut solo album "Walls" was released on 31 January, 2020. The album received mixed reviews but performed well, reaching #1 on iTunes in over 25 countries. He will embark on his first solo world tour from March. Personal Life Charity Louis is a passionate supporter of many charities, particularly the Eden Dora Trust, which helps children suffering from Encephalitis. In 2015, Louis participated in a charity football match, held a Cinderella ball for terminally ill children in collaboration with charity Believe In Magic, in which he raised over 7 million dollars, and became the official patron for the Stacey Mowie Appeal. In January 2016, a journalist interviewed a family Louis had worked closely with, where they praised him for his admirable dedication to providing for them and their terminally ill sonFly High Buddy: Louis's charity work. On 15 May 2018, Louis presented Manchester bombing survivor Freya Lewis with the Young Fundraiser Award at the NHS Heroes ceremony. Football Louis is a part-time contract-based football player for the Doncaster Rovers. He played various matches throughout 2012-2015. He played on England's side in the Soccer Aid All Stars charity match for UNICEF on June 5, 2016.Football match 2016 It was announced on May 9th that Niall had joined the opposing team. England won 3-2 and over 5.39 million pounds was raised for UNICEF. Relationships Hannah Walker Louis began dating Hannah Walker on March 18, 2010Hannah's Tweet, shortly before he began competing on The X Factor. Walker attended Hall Cross Academy with Louis, and they met through the school's production of Grease. ''Louis and Hannah are believed to have split in July 2011, after the Daily Mail published a statement saying "All the lads are now young, free and single to concentrate on recording their debut album and promote their new single.”One Direction Selection Louis's final tweet to Hannah was in January 2011Louis Hannah Tweet. [[Eleanor Calder|'Eleanor Calder']] It is unconfirmed how Louis and Eleanor officially met, with initial reports stating Harry Styles introduced them. However, a fan discovered Eleanor went to university with the son of Harry MacGee, co-founder of One Direction's former management team, Modest Management. Louis and Eleanor's first public outing together was 14 September 2011, to celebrate Niall's birthday. Louis confirmed they were dating in an October 2011 interviewTimeline. People Magazine confirmed in March 2015 that, after four years together, Eleanor and Louis had splitPeople Magazine. Neither publicly spoke about the split though Louis confirmed he was single two months later during an interview on James Corden's ''The Late Late Show. However, the pair rekindled their relationship and have been together again since January 2017. Louis has told various media outlets that his debut album will document the time they spent apart and how he reunited with her. He confirmed his song "Miss You" is about Eleanor. Briana Jungwirth Louis met American stylist Briana Jungwirth in early 2015February pic. Louis was photographed partying with Briana once in February 2015, then three more times in early May 2015Louis with Briana. In July 2015, People Babies announced Louis was expecting his first child with Briana. Louis confirmed the pregnancy on Good Morning America a few weeks later. Louis and Briana welcomed Freddie Reign Tomlinson on January 21, 2016. Louis confirmed the birth via Twitter saying, "I'm pleased to say my baby son was born yesterday. He is healthy and pretty amazing. I'm very happy!!".Louis's tweet about his baby son Louis initially based himself in Briana's hometown of Los Angeles, though frequently began to spend more time in the United Kingdom after losing his mother to Leukaemia in December 2016. Louis and Briana appeared to have a rocky relationship shortly after their son's birth, with members of both families clashing publicly numerous timesAshley Clarke Now MagazineThe SunFelicite and Ashley Fight Timeline. In June 2016, Louis filed for joint custody of FreddieTMZ Article, though any further developments in the case were not publicised. Louis's publicists confirmed and asked for privacy, stating "Louis appreciates, respects and values his relationship with the media and we hope he and his son are afforded the same respect on this matter."People Statement Danielle Campbell Louis dated American actress Danielle Campbell from December 2015 to January 2017. Rumours circulated that Briana Jungwirth did not want Danielle around her and Louis's son, Freddie. In 2016, shortly after photos were released of Danielle holding Freddie, Jungwirth tweeted "You can pretend all you want but you will NEVER be my baby son's motherBriana's Tweet". She later deleted the tweet. Several of Jungwirth's family members alluded to friction caused by Louis dating Danielle while Briana was still pregnant. Danielle eventually told Entertainment Tonight she admired Briana and Louis's co-parenting skills. Danielle was in attendance for Louis's debut solo performance on X Factor, on December 10, 2016. On 19 January 2017, UK tabloid The Sun confirmed Louis and Danielle had amicably split. Controversies 2010 In unexplained circumstances, during One Direction's time on X Factor, Louis was mysteriously sent home by producers for a week. Police were also called one week when it appeared Louis had gone missing, but it was found he had gone home to see family without informing anyone.Louis Goes Missing 2011 From 2011 onward, Louis and bandmate Harry Styles have been the subject of a fan conspiracy theory suggesting they are a closeted gay couple. The rumours began when they announced they had made plans in 2010 to move in together after finishing filming The X Factor. The pair told media they'd invented the combined name Larry Stylinson '('L'ouis Tom'linson/H'arry' Sty'les) themselves, and Harry told a magazine: "Until I find the perfect girl, I have Louis". Their mothers often tweeted about how close the pair were, with Louis's mother once referring to Harry as Louis's husband. The pair began renting an apartment together in September 2011, just before the band's debut single was released. The speculation only increased when rumours of Louis dating a woman began to surface. In October 2011, Louis tweeted "Always in my heart @HarryStyles. Yours sincerely, Louis". The tweet came shortly after Louis was confirmed to be dating Eleanor Calder. Many fans believed it signified he and Harry had been forcibly closeted. Past boy bands have had closeted gay members who hid their sexuality, for fear of angering heterosexual female fans. Louis's tweet to Harry is currently the third most retweeted of all time (with over 2 million retweets). In February 2015, it surpassed a tweet by former US President Barack Obama, sparking worldwide headlines. Neither Harry or Louis have ever addressed the tweet. 2012 After two years of fevered speculation, Louis began vehemently denying he was in a relationship with Harry. An interview was published where Louis reasoned that the speculation was ruining his friendship with Harry. In September 2012, he tweeted a fan saying "How's this? Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?"Louis Tweet The tweet upset many fans, with some refusing to believe it was him. Louis has never publicly addressed the tweet. In early 2012, Harry ended his relationship with TV host Caroline Flack and rumors of him moving out of he and Louis's rental began surfacing. Fans noted throughout the year that Harry and Louis were not publicly interacting as often as they used to, and had stopped interacting on social media. Over the next three years, denials of a hidden relationship were continually issued by Louis. From early 2013 to mid 2014, Harry and Louis were not seen together at all outside of work commitments. In July 2014, however, Harry attended Louis's mother's wedding, along with Niall and Liam. As of 2017, Harry and Louis's friendship appeared intact, but careful. In August 2015, Harry attended Louis's sister Lottie's birthday party, along with Louis and Liam. During One Direction's November 2015 promotional campaign for Made in the A.M., the pair began sitting next to each other again and shared jokes together. Louis stated Zayn's departure from the band had brought the four remaining members much closer together again. It is unknown if Harry and Louis made contact throughout 2016, however Harry was in attendance for Louis's first solo performance on The X Factor, on December 10, 2016, along with Liam and Niall. Louis wished Harry a happy birthday on Twitter on February 1, 2017, his first online interaction toward Harry in four years. In a May 2017 interview, due to intensified fan speculation, Harry was asked to clarify if his solo single ''Sweet Creature was about Louis. Harry stated: "People are always going to speculate what songs are about. I don't want to tell someone that they're wrong for feeling how they feel about a song, even when they're not necessarily right. The fun thing with music is you get to write a song that has all you want to say on it and you don’t necessarily have to explain it much further than that. If you really listen to the lyrics, you can work out whether its about that or not, and I would lean towards no24". In June 2017, Louis expressed his condolences to Harry and his family on Twitter, after Harry's stepfather lost his battle with cancer. Throughout his Back To You promotional campaign, Louis stated numerous times that he was proud of Harry's successful venture into acting. In July 2017, Louis spoke at length about the speculation surrounding he and Harry, stating: "It's a funny thing. People can believe what they want to believe, but I think it comes across sometimes a little bit disrespectful to the ones I love, like Eleanor. It's one of these things that people just love to buy into but, in reality, obviously, there's no truth to it. Obviously. When it first came around, I was with Eleanor, and it actually felt a little bit disrespectful. I’m so protective over things like that, about the people I love. So it created this atmosphere between the two of us where everyone was looking into everything we did. It took away the vibe you get off anyone. It made everything, I think on both fences, a little bit more unapproachable. I think it shows that it was never anything real, if I can use that word." 2013 Louis was involved in numerous Twitter fights with members of boy band The Wanted. The band had previously made fun of Harry Styles after he was overcome with stage fright during a performance, and both bands remained at odds ever since. Zayn Malik and Liam, and eventually Eleanor all came to Louis's defence during a particularly nasty 2013 spatThe Wanted Fight. In 2015, The Wanted split up and blamed the bad publicity from their rivalry with One Direction as the reason they called it quits. 2014 In May, a video was leaked by The Daily Mail showing Louis and Zayn smoking cannabis while in Peru. Zayn can be heard criticizing One Direction's official merchandise, saying both the band and the fans are sick of shallow products solely catering solely to a young audience, and wishing they could do more artistic ventures. Louis can allegedly be heard uttering several racial slurs throughout the video. Neither Louis or Zayn have ever publicly addressed the video but Liam took to Twitter a few days after it surfaced to apologize for them. In November, Louis lashed out on Twitter at a journalist who wrote an article about a rainbow Apple logo shirt he had recently wornThe Independent. The journalist interpreted this as a sign of support for Apple CEO Tim Cook who had come out as gay the previous week. Louis appeared to interpret the article as speculating his own sexuality and tweeted "I am in fact straight!" despite the article not stating anything about his sexuality. 2015 After Zayn's departure from One Direction, Louis became involved in two Twitter fights with Zayn's then friend, music producer Naughty Boy. Louis lashed out at Naughty Boy after several tweets from the producer appeared to be gloating about Zayn's exit from the band as a "win" for him. One particular tweet stated "Zaughty will rise" (Zayn/Naughty hybrid name). Naughty Boy responded to Louis's tweet with various insults about his talent before leaking a solo demo of Zayn's titled "I Won't Mind". Weeks later, Liam uploaded video of a bad karaoke singer captioned "New replacement member" to Instagram. Naughty Boy responded with a picture of Zayn captioned "Replace this". Louis proceeded to insult the filter Naughty Boy used on the image. More insults were exchanged from both, and Zayn eventually tweeted Louis: "Remember when you had a life instead of making bitchy comments about mine?" Louis did not respond to Zayn's tweet and no more fighting occurred. Both spats made worldwide headlinesLouis vs Zayn and Naughty Boy Timeline. Zayn cut all ties with Naughty Boy in July 2015. In November 2015, Louis strongly hinted in various Made in the A.M. promo interviews that he and Zayn were not on talking terms, and that Zayn was distancing himself from them. In January 2016, Zayn liked a picture of Louis with his son Freddie, and, when questioned by media, said they were not friends at the moment but liking the tweet was the least he could do. He did not, however, like Louis's official tweet, but a fan accounts. On 9 December 2016, after the passing of Louis's mother Johannah Deakin was announced, Zayn tweeted his sympathies to Louis, saying "Love you bro! All of your family is in my prayers. proud of your strength and know your mum is too x." In January 2017, Louis confirmed his feud with Zayn had subsided, stating: "It's a strange feeling but it's nice. I think we've got to a point now, a lot of us have spoken recently, me and Zayn have spoken recently. It's gotten to a point where you can be happy for each other and things have happened in the past, of course, but you know, it's great. His first song was an absolute smash and a great song, so yeah, it's nice.SiriusXM Interview Jan 17 2017" The public nature of Louis's 2015/2016 relationship with Danielle Campbell caused some controversy. Louis was expecting his first child with Briana Jungwirth when he began to publicly date Danielle. Various media outlets reported Jungwirth was upset with Louis for openly dating someone else, even though they were not a couple themselves. Briana's father commented on the situation to The Sun, stating "Sure I wish he stepped up and made it public that he was going to be a father to Briana’s baby. Sure I wish they grew their relationship together, but he will always be the child’s father. This is a difficult time for Briana. This baby should be the focus here.”Sun article 2016 In February, it was reported that Briana had temporarily banned Louis from seeing their son Freddie, claiming that girlfriend Danielle was interfering with crucial mother-son bonding time. A custody battle ensued with a temporary settlement put in place a few days later. As of April 2016, these rumors have been laid to rest by a rep from TMZ saying the story was untrue, despite TMZ breaking it in the first placehttp://respects1d.tumblr.com/post/142173426139/savage-styles-more-from-dax. Briana's cousin, Ashley, inadvertently confirmed tension regarding Danielle, calling Louis's relationship with her "disrespectful" to Briana. She also sold her family's story to tabloid Now Magazine, stating her family was "hurt" when Louis moved on with Danielle. 2017 Louis was briefly arrested and jailed on March 3, 2017. He became involved in an altercation at LAX airport with a photographer and three alleged fans. After the photographer startled Louis's on-off girlfriend Eleanor Calder, Louis attempted to block the paparazzo from taking more pictures. The two grappled and fell to the floor. Eleanor was photographed by the three women and attempted to slap the phone out of one woman's hand. The woman responded by cornering Eleanor and allegedly striking her. Louis ran over, pulled the woman away from Eleanor, and the two fell backward. Airport staff then stepped in to separate them. Citizen arrests were made and Louis was booked with simple battery and held in an LA jail for one hour. Louis's legal team issued a statement, saying: "The paparazzi provoked and caused the altercation that occurred with Louis. It's not the first time that a paparazzi has created an altercation with a celebrity. While the altercation was going on with the paparazzi, three other individuals were attacking his girlfriend during this incident and he came to her defenseLouis Tomlinson Attacks Paparazzo." No charges were filed by anyone involved. In December 2017, an Australian radio host and her co-hosts made several comments about Louis's appearance and popularity, which fans interpreted as a diss. The main host, Ash London, changed her social media account to private and released an apology, but Louis himself tweeted that she should stay on private longer, until the fan backlash subsided, ending the tweet with a middle finger emoji. This provoked even more backlash and triggered worldwide headlines. Eventually, Louis made a subsequent tweet asking fans to stop. Tattoos Louis_screw.png|"Screw"/plus sign '''+ on left inner ankle October 12, 2012 Louis_stickfigure.png|'Stick figure on skateboard' on right inner forearm October 16, 2012 Louis_quotationmarks.png|'Quotation marks' “ ” on right inner wrist October 20, 2012 Louis_faraway.png|'Far Away.' on right bicep October 20, 2012 Louis_oops.png|'OOPS!' on right inner forearm November 8, 2012 Louis_birds.png|'A flock of birds' on right wrist November 8, 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.46.18 pm.png|'A Compass Pointing Home' December 20, 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.40.14 pm.png|'A camera' December 2012 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.29.19 pm.png|'Paper Airplane' c. 2013 louis-tomlinson-opps-tattoo1.jpg|'Cup Of Tea' c. February 2013 o-LOUIS-TOMLINSON-NEW-BIRD-TATTOO-570.jpg|'A bird' on right arm January 26, 2013 tumblr_mm3422Gid91rfcm70o3_1280.jpg|'It is what it is' on chest March 25, 2013 rs_560x415-130326064545-1024.LouisTomlinson.feet.jcl.jpeg|'The Rogue' on both ankles March 25, 2013 tumblr_mma8z3ZabH1s2giaho1_500.jpg|''' A moose and a heart''' on right arm May 3, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.38.11 pm.png|'5 marks tally' May 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.29.05 pm.png|'Lit Fuse Bomb' c. June 2013 louis-tomlinson-rope-tattoo-meaning_350x350.jpg|'A rope' on right wrist June 26, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.43.29 pm.png|'Bus 1' August 10, 2013 933b13444baecf75ea5a1c3f04874de8.jpg|'Tic Tac Toe' c. August 2013 BWTQ3ARIYAAPwqr.jpg|''' A pointing finger''' on right forearm October 10, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.17.30 pm.png|'Triangle Tattoo' c Early 2013 BWZhj_ICIAAM3E9.jpg|''' Pacman ' on right forearm October 10, 2013 8d984da2b5c86e25b3787598290d378c.jpg|'Spider Web Leg Tattoo''' October 11, 2013 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.09.18 pm.png|'Arrow Tattoo' March 8, 2014 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.09.59 pm.png|'Skull And Crossbones' c. August 2014 Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.10.43 pm.png|'Smiley With Cross Eyes' November 27, 2014 Louisdagger.jpg|'A dagger (given a chance written underneath)' on left forearm November 27, 2014 Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 5.07.27 PM.png|'Number 28' On left hand December 19, 2015 louis-tomlinson-gets-butt-tattoo-ftr.jpg|'Penguin Wearing Headphones Butt Tattoo.' December 19, 2015 Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 12.21.13 PM.png|'Beer Mug' Late 2015 Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 12.12.20 pm.png|'"E" on left hand' (2017) Ltattjuly2018.png|'"X" on right forearm during The X Factor taping' (July 27, 2018) LouisTomlinsonRStattoo2019.png|'"RG" on right forearm.' (April 2018) As of April 2019, Louis has only 33 known tattoos. Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Why Don't We Go There" — writing *"Best Song Ever" — writing *"Strong" — writing *"Diana" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Midnight Memories" — writing *"Little Black Dress" — writing *"Through The Dark" — writing *"Little White Lies" — writing *"Better Than Words" — writing *"Does He Know" — writing *"Alive" — writing Four *"Steal My Girl" — writing *"Ready To Run" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"No Control" — writing *"Fireproof" — writing *"Spaces" — writing *"Clouds" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" — writing *"End Of The Day" — writing *"Long Way Down" — writing *"What A Feeling" — writing *"Love You Goodbye" — writing *"History" — writing *"A.M." — writing Perfect EP *"Home" — writing ''Steve Aoki'''' collaboration'' * "Just Hold On" - writing Walls (album) * "Back To You" - writing * "Just Like You" - writing * "Miss You" - writing * "Always You" - writing * "All Along" - writing * "Two Of Us" - writing * "Kill My Mind" - writing * "We Made It" - writing * "Don't Let It Break Your Heart" - writing * "Walls" - writing * "Habit" - writing * "Defenceless" - writing * "Too Young" - writing Quotes *songwriting "There’s been a few times where fans have held up “You Make Me Strong” signs, everyone’s held that up. I’d be singing the song, going through the motions, and it actually takes something as blatant as that to go, “Hang on a minute. That’s – I wrote on that song. These are the references that I’ve said.” ''It’s an amazing feeling. It’s exactly what you would want as an artist. It’s very important for us, I think." *"I like The Fray and The Killers. I also like Ed Sheeran, James Morrison and Ben Howard." (Billboard interview, 2012) *"Feel free to insult me but you don't have the right to insult our fans" (Twitter) *"Most of the time I’m the immature one who needs to be told to get focused. I’m a perfectionist so I have to be on board with every minor detail and I’m quite opinionated." (Billboard interview, 2012) *"It's a big thing to sit in a room and talk about your feelings, your deepest love, whenever you got your heart broken. So you have to be able to be comfortable for the good stuff to come out." (One Direction TV Special, Recording Four, 2014) *the No Control fan project "I think it's a perfect example of how unique and incredible and passionate our fans are" (Billboard Awards, 2015) *"I had a great upbringing, great childhood. I was very lucky. And my school life, I absolutely loved it. That's what I found hard about famous; it was such a massive jump. It was something I knew that I wanted, but in hindsight, I wouldn't change anything, but you never know what you're getting into. You don't really know one percent of what fame ''means." (2017 Noisey interview) *"I’m conscious about the way I’ve changed in the eight years since I was on X Factor. I’ve grown up fast, because I now have a lot of responsibility on my shoulders. I’ve always been quite thick-skinned and I owe that to where I come from but also growing up in the industry, which is a very humbling thing. When I was 17, a year before the band, I was a cocky little shit. After everything that’s happened to me, I’ve quietened down a bit. The experiences I’ve had have forced me to grow up fast. I mean, I can still party. I’d still drink you under the table, don’t worry about that.” (2018 The Sun interview) *“The way I was brought up, where I’m from, I’ve got no problem sitting here and spilling it out to anyone. I’m sure I catch people off guard when I just spill half my life story and they’ve known me ten minutes, but it’s how you get the best out of a song. It’s more challenging of a band. I’ve had to be a lot more engaged and take a real interest in the little things about what makes a great song.” (2019 The Line Of Best Fit interview) Trivia *His RG tattoo was done by Richard for Richard's bucket list. Louis Tomlinson - Two of Us (Richard's Bucket List Offcial Video) *His mother was a midwife. As a child, Louis would often help look after the babies she delivered. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. *He smokes. *He has a fear of birds and growing old. *He is signed on a non-contract basis with his hometown football club, the Doncaster Rovers. *He had his own custom "Mystery Machine" van (from TV series Scooby Doo) made. *He has written/co-written 38 One Direction songs, making him the band's most prominent writer. *He was the best man at his mother's wedding. *He plays piano. *He is 5"9 feet tall. *He was featured on Debrett’s list of the 500 Most Influential People in 2017. *In 2018, he confirmed he supports the Labour political party. *He owns three companies: 78 Productions Ltd., LT Publishing Limited and Triple Strings Limited. *While in One Direction Louis' microphone would be taped blue. *He has a son named Freddie. External links *Louis-Tomlinson.com - Official Website *Louis.Tomlinson - Official Facebook *@Louis_Tomlinson - Official Twitter *@louist91 - Official Instagram References Gallery 2010.jpg|2010. 2011.jpg|2011. 2012ll.jpg|2012. ay_116610335-e1377522352907.jpg|2013. 451817275-1.jpg|2014. 2B408B8E00000578-3192789-image-m-64_1439237059660.jpg|2015. 2016.jpg|2016. IMG_7240.JPG|2017 LTD2017.png|2018 Tumblr pnltnl4EjY1ude2uoo1 540.png|2019 Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians